Linda Evans
First Admiral Linda Evans was one of the rising stars of the Confederate Defence Force. Advancing from Commmodore to First Admiral in only a few years, she was expected to one day reach the highest rank of the Navy. Description History Linda Evans was born on Ida. She joined the Royal Military Academy, and graduated in the top ten of her class. She was then posted to the Overlord-class frigate Corax as a junior officer. After the battle of Ida, Evans asked for a transfer to the Confederated Navy and received it, being posted to the Skaadi-class Cruiser Wind Runner in the 1st Sector Fleet, simultanously receiving a promotion to Lieutenant Commander. She quickly rose through the ranks, and was promoted to Commander and then Captain in a matter of months. When Deronin was posted to the Durgasi campaign, Evans was promoted to Commodore and transferred to his flagship as XO. She served under him, garnering the Badge of Merit during the Battle of Ortenes, until he was pulled out pending investigation of the alleged treachery of Vice-Admiral Reigart. She was quickly cleared of any direct involvement, having been under orders, and was transferred away from White Fleet. Shortly after, she received command of Task Force 17. She commanded Task Force 17 during the brief uprising in the Jade Sector, as well as during a subsequent classified mission in the sector shortly before the Kartanin take-over of the Jade Worlds. After returning to Fuller, she was awarded the Distinguished Service Medal, promoted to Vice Admiral, and given command of the newly formed Silver Coil Fleet. She commanded the fleet during the final stages of the Durgasi Conflict, earning praise for her succesful capture of the Balzac system. A month later, she commanded the Silver Coil Fleet - now consisting of three Strike-class Cruisers - during Operation Overdue Justice. After returning to the Confederacy, she was awarded the Navy Cross. She then served as XO of the Third Battle Fleet, until she was given command of the Confederate Third Battle Group. She commanded the Third Battle Group during the brief Galenian Wars, being awarded the Star of Valor and receiving a promotion to Admiral after the victory. For a time, she commanded the Confederate Third Battle Group. She joined the loyalist forces during the Confederate Civil War, after which she was awarded a second Star of Valor, promoted to First Admiral and given command of the Third Sector Fleet. She commanded the fleet from her flagship, the Apocalypse-class Command Ship Illustrious. Personal Life In 14 ABY, Linda Evans - then a Vice Admiral - met and began dating Adam Connor, a Lieutenant (17 ABY: Major) in Confederate Security's Department D. They were engaged in early 16 ABY, but had still not married by 17 ABY. Distinctions *Star of Valor with one Bar *Distinguished Service Medal *Confederate Gold Star *Grey Worlds Campaign Tab *Durgasi Conflict Campaign Tab *Galenian Wars Campaign Tab *Civil War Campaign Tab *Navy Cross *Naval Badge Active threads *None Category:Characters of JagtaiCategory:Notable CharactersCategory:Black Star Confederacy CharactersCategory:HumansCategory:Idarians